


A Gift to Froods

by Akemi22



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: Angst and Feels, CoAi Secret Santa Exchange (Meitantei Conan), Coai SS 2019, how to tag, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi22/pseuds/Akemi22
Summary: Kei’s sharp blue eyes looked at his Shinichi’s. "Dad played soccer too?""Of course." Shinichi smiled. " Where do you think your love for soccer came from?""Well, mom watches the Big Osaka games."
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Ohana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



> Hi, I hope this is the Angst/Bittersweet as you hoped.
> 
> Merry Christmas Froody!

Shinichi stood next to Shiho; watching the boys little league play soccer. They both cheered as number 11 stole the ball from the other team. 

"Go, baby!" 

"Good job Kei!"

"Go go go!" 

The seven-year-old in the number 11 uniform ran with the ball between his feet till he reached the other goalposts. The other team tried to steal the ball but number 11 was quick and able to pass the ball to his teammate and then earned them the point. The spectators cheered and the game had ended. 

~~~

Shinichi is happy, and at this moment, he is at his happiest. Spending time with Shiho and their son Kei. 

After the team had won; they decided to have a family dinner. Kei (who looked more like Shiho) is telling Shinichi the play by play before he got to the game. 

"Dad!" The excitable kid exclaimed. "Did you know that I'm the reason we scored so much!" 

Shinichi grins. "Oh?" 

"Yeah! The coach said I'm good at stealing the ball from the other team!" Kei then turned to his mother. "Mom wasn't I good?" 

Shiho smiled and kissed the raven locks of Kei (he got those from Shinichi.) "You were so good, baby." She praised him. "As good as Dad when he was younger." 

Kei’s sharp blue eyes looked at his Shinichi’s. "Dad played soccer too?" 

"Of course." Shinichi smiled. " Where do you think your love for soccer came from?" 

"Well, mom watches the Big Osaka games." 

"Still a Higo fan?" Shinichi teased Shiho and got an eye roll as a response. He grins and enjoys the rare moments they could be like this, like a real family.

  
  
  


~~~

After dinner, they leisurely walked home, Kei skipping ahead of them, as Shinichi and Shiho trailed after him. 

“It’s been a while since we are able to spend time like this.” Shiho mused out loud. 

“Yeah…” Shinichi softly agreed. 

“Kei really miss having you around too.”

“I miss you guys too,” he replied. 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” She mumbled. 

“Shiho,” he reached out and touched her arm. 

“Yes?” She gazed at him, trying to figure out what made him pull away from her, from Kei, from their family. 

“Work had been just crazy.” He let her arm go.

They both knew that was a lie. 

Shiho did not push the subject, she had an inkling what this is about, or who. If she was right, she wondered how could she compete, after all, they were each other’s, first love. Her gaze fell on her son and smiled. ‘ _Shinichi won’t do that_.’ She thought, ‘ _he wouldn’t break the family he had helped built.’_

So she let it go and silently walk side by side, watching their son.

~~~

Shinichi watched her from his peripheral view, he wanted to reach out to her again, tell her the words he desperately wants to say.  _ I love you.  _ But those words will destroy everything, so he kept quiet and enjoyed their quiet walk; holding on to the pretense of them being a family as long as possible.

He saw her smile, a smile full of love. He turned and saw Kei walking back to them holding hands with a figure. He knew that the illusion is slowly cracking. The reality silently chipping at it with each step. 

He stopped walking. The illusion disappeared, and reality hit him in the face. ‘ _They’re the real family_.’ His subconscious taunted him. ‘ _It’s them, not you, Kei and Shiho_.’

Right in front of him; A family of three: Shiho, Kei, and Ran.

“Daddy!” Kei dropped his mother’s hands and ran the short distance to him. Shinichi dropped to his knee to received Kei’s warm hug.

‘ _Shut up_.’ He told his demon. 

He looked up and saw Ran and Shiho holding hands and smiling fondly at them. 

“Come on Daddy!” Kei pulled on his hand. “Mama and Mommy are waiting for us!”

He smiled and followed Kei. 

**_‘This is my family. We are a family. Ran, Shiho, Kei and I are family.’_ **


	2. Extra Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy RanShi because I need to make my word count. Lol

"Long day?" Shiho asked Ran in the comfort of their bedroom. 

Ran smiled and pulled her wife in an embrace. "Yeah. I can’t believe that I even missed Kei's game." 

Shiho hummed as she tightened her hold on Ran. 

"Did something happen?" Ran asked. 

She shook her head."I just missed you." 

"Shiho-chan…"

"It's silly."

"You're never silly." 

"It’s just that…" Shiho bites her lips, choosing her words carefully. "If Shinichi wants you back…" 

"I love you." Ran told her. "You're the one I love Shiho-chan." 

Shiho blushed at Ran’s words. "That doesn't answer the question Ran-chan" 

"Of course it does." Ran pecks Shiho's lips."I love you and I'll never give you up without a fight Shiho-chan. So stop thinking those kinds of thoughts okay?" 

Shiho couldn't help but nod; Ran always know how to make her worries disappear. Shiho leaned up and kissed her wife. Silently telling her that she loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Froodie, Merry Christmas! This was more epic in my head. So this is based on your Only in Dreams Fic. And I wrote it in a confusing way so the plot twist wouldn’t be revealed till the end. I hope you like it.


End file.
